This invention relates to novel corticoids, a process for the production thereof, and pharmaceutical preparation containing them as active agents.
The conventional, topically highly effective corticoids having low systemic side effects, for example betamethasone, diflucortolone, or fluocinonide are substituted in the 6- and/or 16-position of the steroid skeleton. The synthesis of these compounds is accordingly very expensive. This represents a significant disadvantage in view of the growing difficulty in finding sufficient quantities of starting materials for corticoid syntheses and in view of the otherwise high costs involved in using active agents for corticoid-containing drug specialties.
In contrast, corticoids unsubstituted in the 6- and 16-positions, can be synthesized much more readily. However, heretofore, despite intensive efforts, it has been impossible to find among these an active compound which shows an equivalent spectrum of effectiveness as compared to the aforementioned compounds.